The present invention relates to coupling mechanisms for vehicles, and especially to quick-connecting type couplers for front end loaders and similar vehicles.
In the past, a great variety of companies have provided front end loaders, operating on both wheels and tracks, which in a typical case, has a lifting mechanism driven by a hydraulic cylinder, operated by the operator driving the vehicle. The lifting mechanism may have a bucket attached thereto for filling with gravel or other material for movement from one location to another. However, front end loaders typically have a variety of attachments that can be used in place of a bucket. These might include a logfork attachment, for lifting and moving logs, and other stacked material adapted to fit onto a pair of protruding lift arms. In practice, it becomes desirable to be able to shift from one attachment to another as quickly as possible without the operator having to spend a great deal of time disconnecting one attachment and attaching and locking another one in place.
It has been suggested in the past to have coupling mechanisms which can couple an attachment to the lift mechanism of the front end loader, without the operator leaving the vehicle. Similarly, the attachment can be disconnected generally by reversing the procedure. The attachment needs to be not only quick, but sufficiently secure so as to support the heavy load that a front end loader is subjected to. In a typical case, a front end loader with a bucket is used in digging into the earth and hauling dirt and gravel in large quantities, and the bucket may take a substantial beating without the coupling loosening or breaking. The present invention advantageously provides a quick-hitch type coupler which allows the operator to attach and disengage attachments for front end loaders, in a rapid and secure manner, but without the precise alignment necessary for coupling such mechanisms; and in a simplified manner, thereby reducing the cost of manufacture and maintenance.